Naruto Nonsense
by Creator of Arrancar
Summary: Special thanks to Wajinator. Naruto is charged of a ninja school. Thank goodness he have people like Shinobu with him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Ninja Nonsense

**Special Thanks: ** I like to thanks and a piece of credit goes to Wajinator for giving me this idea.

**Author Note: ** In the anime, Asakamaru played both the part of Shinobu's pet hawk? and her headmaster. Naruto will take the role of the headmaster but sometimes share the role with Asakamaru. For example, if something happens to Naruto, Asakamaru watches the school.

**2nd Author Note: **The very first Naruto and Ninja Nonsense crossover. I'll try to make it good.

_Thinking_

**Pairings:** Naruto/harem

**Chapter 1**

Ninjas, there were once known thought out Japan over the years during the ancient period. There have been hundred of ninjas and different villages that held these ninjas. There have been many battles during this time for control and power. The ninja population decreased, all of the ninja villages were destroyed and soon ninjas disappeared from the world. Unknown to the people, over the years ninjas still existed. Of course the ninja villages were no longer around. Ninjas over time were used as spies, mercenaries, assassins during the modern days as today, but that wasn't the case for this story.

A young blond man who appeared to be seventeen was dressed in dark shirt and pants named Naruto was headmaster of a school that teach the way of the ninja. He shared some of the responsibilities with a strange creature named Asakamaru.

**Naruto Pov:**

_"Where did I go wrong? I thought when I took control of this school I thought it would be wonderful. HA!. The ninjas living under this for some odd reason were named Sasuke and dressed the same. I have to work with this yellow winged creature named Asakamaru who have the power to transforms into a humanoid form of himself._

_Even worse, there were no girls here...NO GIRLS! Don't get me wrong, I'm not a pervert, but still there is no harm having at least one girl here...ONE GIRL!"_

"Sigh"

"Um, Hello"

"Huh"

Naruto turned around and notice a dark girl who looked to be his age.

"Are you in charged?"

"Um...yes."

"My name is Shinobu and I like to be a ninja."

**-Stare-**

Shinobu was confused of Naruto action as all he did was stared at her.

"Um...what?"

"Nothing...NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Huh."

"There was hope...THERE WAS HOPE!"

I screamed in delight as I huge her. After a moment, I realized what I was doing and let go.

"Sorry about that."

Shinobu blushed slightly from the hug she got.

"No, it's okay."

_"Shinobu was the newest ninja working under me. Shinobu was super cute with her dark long hair tied in the back with a huge red braid at the end of her hair. She was dressed in all pink with purple stockings. When she first meet Asakamaru, he told her that he was a hawk...A HAWK! I stood there left for words because for some strange reason, she believed him. Seeing him smiling with a perverted smile as Shinobu hug him, I can tell what is going on. He lied what he was so Shinobu could hold him close to her chest. Just like all in this school, I was going to give a test her to see if she was worthy of being a ninja. I search all over the place but I can't for the life of me find her. I over headed from one of the Sasuke that Asakamaru lied to Shinobu on what was her test and she went out to complete it. Asakamaru, that little...whatever he is. I geared up and left to go find her."_

**Naruto Pov end**

We find our heroine jumping from roof top to roof top at the dead of night determine to complete her so called assignment. She should know that a ninja must stay focus during the job. Well someone should remind Shinobu that as she saw a brownish cat on the wall. Which in turn cause her to loose her footing on the roof of one of the houses.

We later see an short blonde girl appears to be 17 alone in her room who appears to be focus on a book.

"This is bad, final exams start tomorrow and I can't focus at all on what I'm suppose to be studying."

She then heard an noise and turn her attention to the window of her room.

"What was that?"

Kade open the curtain in her room and saw the back of Shinobu who was looking at what appears to be a map.

"It's got to be around here somewhere."

"GAH!"

Kade back away from the window in fear and grab a tennis racket.

Shinobu put the map away as she turned around.

"Well I guess this is good a place to start as any."

Shinobu then made a hand sign

**"ART OF INVISIBLE TECHNIQUE!"**

"Let's see what inside this house. LET'S GO! YAH!"

Shinobu entered the room and tiptoe in-front of Kade.

**-Giggle-**

"She have no idea I'm even here."

Shinobu giggled as she ran by Kade and laid down on her bed. A moment later she sat up gentle bonk herself on her head.

"Oh right!, This isn't what I came here for."

Shinobu looked around the room gasp as she ran up to a stuff cat and giggled as she hug it.

"Um, excuse me."

"Uh!"

Shinobu stared at the stuff cat she was holding.

"Wha...Did...did you just say something?"

"Over here"

Shinobu turned around and came face to face with an confused Kade

"You mean you can see me."

"Yes I can see you."

"No way! But...but...why didn't the technique work on you? OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"That strange, Asakamaru taught me the technique, I thought I got it down and made my self complete invisible. I swear it is the truth."

"And just who are you?"

"Oh!, Im sorry! Where are my manners? My name is Shinobu and I'm going to school to become a ninja."

Shinobu bowed to Kade.

"Nice to meet you."

"A...a...ninja?"

"Yeah, you know that saying, COWABUNGA!"

**-Giggle-**

"Just kidding."

Kade then pointed the tennis racket she was holding in Shinobu's face.

"And just what is a ninja doing here? How dare you barged into my room!"

"Well you see I'm in the middle of a important exam."

"Exam?"

**Flashback**

Shinobu sat on her knees in front of a mysterious figure with a serious look on her face.

"From the ninja department, trainee Shinobu at your command."

The figure spoke back to her.

"Shall we begin."

"Yes I'm ready."

"As you know, Headmaster Naruto is busy for the moment so I will give you your exam."

**Flashback End**

"So what was the exam your headmaster gave you?"

"TaDA!"

Shinobu showed Kade a map of the town with red markings on it.

"Collect underwear from high school girls."

Kade had a look of shock and confusing on her face.

"Collect underwear from high school girls?"

"Right from all the places marked on this map."

"What the!...Hey wait!...My house is marked in red."

"What?...really? Are you Kade from the Shinauke family?"

"Well yeah...but."

Shinobu smirked as she look at Kade. Kade then realized what is going to happen now.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute! You got to be kidding me!"

"Listen Kade, Headmaster Naruto orders are absolute for all ninjas at the school. For some odd reason Headmaster Naruto want these high school girl's underwear and what Headmaster Naruto want Headmaster get."

"What kind of crazy way of thinking is that?"

"And so as a ninja student I must obey Headmaster Naruto and carry out my mission no matter what the cost."

**ART OF DOPPLEGANGER TECHNIQUE!**

From the ceiling, numerous of arms fell on top the girls causing poor Kade to screamed.

"Sorry about that, I'm still a trainee."

Kade try to catch her breath.

"I don't think your methods are very effective."

"Um...maybe I try my ninja stars."

Shinobu searched for her ninja stars then screamed when she realized something.

"I'm so sorry, but I just can't. I bought this cute ninja star bear bag, and I don't want it to smell like iron or get holes in it or anything and I know Headmaster Naruto say I would use them but I can't. I don't have them with me."

Kade try to calm Shinobu down.

"I swear, I really don't mind."

"Oh, but wait I do have a discount coupon for a karaoke place. oh, it expires today. what do you want to do?"

Kade looked confuse at this.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Anyway, so are you really a ninja?"

Shinobu looked at horrified at Kade's question.

"What a mean thing to say Kade? I did research on ninja using all sort of manga and TV shows."

Shinobu broke down in tears in front of Kade. Kade try to calm Shinobu down.

"Im sorry, I'm sorry. Your doing a really great job Shinobu."

"Do...do you really think so?"

"Um...well maybe."

Shinobu continued crying.

"I feel I should just give up, I'm in over my head. I need help, I'll call for support."

Shinobu called out.

"ASAKAMARU!"

In moments, a flying yellow blob came into the room and screamed.

"BONZAI!"

Kade looked shock at this creature on Shinobu's arm.

"What?..What is that thing?"

"It's my partner Asakamaru. Isn't he the most cutest thing."

"No that's not what I meant, what kind of animal is it?"

"You're such a joker, isn't it obvious, its a hawk of course. I'm surprise you didn't know that."

Kade pulled out an animal book and showed Shinobu a picture of an hawk.

"A hawk."

Shinobu looked shocked at this and turn to Asakamaru.

"Asakamaru, you told me you were a hawk. if you're not a hawk then what are you?"

"He's a lying piece of garbage."

Everyone in the room turn there attention to blonde young man who looked to be 17 years old who was wearing dark clothes. Kade blushed slightly at Naruto's features. Asakamaru froze in fear while Shinobu squealed in delight.

"Headmaster Naruto!"

"Asakamaru, where do you get off making Shinobu do perverted stuff like this behind my back for your amusement?"

"I..."

Before Asakamaru could answer, Naruto knock Asakamaru clear out of the room and into the distance. Naruto then turn his attention to Kade, got on one knee and kiss Kade left hand which caused Kade to blush.

"I apologize for the trouble they caused."

"N..o...it's okay."

Naruto turned his attention to Shinobu.

"Come Shinobu, we're leaving."

Shinobu shed a few tears in front of Naruto.

"But my exam headmaster...I guess I failed this exam because I didn't get a high school girls underwear."

Naruto had a look of confusing on his face while he looked at Shinobu.

"Uh, Shinobu."

Shinobu stopped crying when Kade walk up to her with something in her hand.

"I suppose I won't miss at least one pair of underwear. So you can have it, I know how difficult exams can be. Here."

Shinobu had a look of delight on her face while she looked at Kade.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT KADE!"

Naruto blushed at the sight of Kade giving Shinobu one of her pair of underwear.

"Shinobu...you're an idiot."

**-Morning-**

**Kade Pov**

As for my exam, it was terrible, i didn't get to study at all last night.

**Kade Pov end**

**-Night-**

We find Kade in her room again with a stack of books.

"ALL RIGHT!, NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO FOCUS!"

Kade turned her attention yo her window, and saw Shinobu and Asakamaru who had a perverted look on his face. Shinobu made a hand sign before entering the room.

**"Art of Invisible Technique!**, LET'S GO YEAH!"

"Um..what are you?"

"Oh, I have to get a hickey from a high school girl for tonight's exam."

Poor Kade pass out on the floor after hearing that.

"Asakamaru, can we talk?"

Asakamaru froze as he heard Naruto's voice behind him.

Thougtout the town, if you listen closely you could hear a poor soul screaming.

**Chapter 1**

**-End-**


End file.
